Thinking of You
by loser in the gutter
Summary: a boy has trouble with his hearing. Or at least that's what the doctors said. But what happens when a Roy Mustang finds him one day? Will he be able to save the golden eyed teen? Royed.. just like always.
1. subway

I read a fic like this, and got inspired. Woo.

33333333333333

Ed covered his ears with the headphones. The hard music was blasting, earning him glares from other passengers. He had missed his stop, and was now just wasting time. Ed pushed his golden bangs out of his face. More people got on the train. He turned up the volume on his player. Everything else was just too loud.

A new man got on the train at the next stop. He had raven colored hair, and seemed to be in a rush. Ed turned the volume up. This man was really loud. And he just _had_ to sit next to Ed, who turned up his music. But a music device can only go so loud. He mentally swore at himself for not having loud enough screamo music.

The man next to him closed his eyes. Ed sighed as he thought of how long he would be stuck with this man. The music seemed to be getting quieter. Ed pushed the headphones closer to his ears and held them there. It was the only way to make the music louder. The dark haired man shifted in his seat. Ed ignored him and closed his own eyes.

Then next thing he knew, he was one of the few remaining people in the subway car. The man was still next to him. A blinking sign flashed the next stop; Ed's had come again. Ed lowered his music for a second. He quickly put it back up; everything was still loud. The man stood up and held onto the pole. Ed sighed as they pulled up to the station. The doors opened and he got out. So did the dark haired man.

As Ed reached the top of the stairs, he realized that the man was following him. He shrugged the thought away and continued walking. The man still followed.

About three blocks away from Ed's apartment, the worst thing ever happened. The music player died. Ed froze when it did, the loud music replaced by cries of people. He dropped to his knees. "No." he whispered. "So close." He closed his eyes and plugged his ears, but still they came.

Then man came up to Ed. He put out a hand, but the teen didn't see it. "Stop it." He said. The man raised an eyebrow. He hadn't done anything.

"I'm Roy Mustang and I'm with the military." He began his over-practiced introduction. "I can help you if you let me." Again he put out his hand to the kneeling blonde. The blonde was now rocking back and forth, muttering things to himself. "Please, I can help y-"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" the blonde got to his feet and ran, staggering towards a block of apartments. "Be quiet." He whispered. "Just go away and be quiet."

88888888888888888888888888

Roy thought the boy was drunk for a second there. The way he was stumbling along like that; he had to have had too much to drink. But that didn't explain the shouting. '_Who was he talking to?_' Roy asked himself. '_It's almost 3 in the freakin' morning, and no one's out here. It's so quiet it's almost creepy. Yet he's freakin' out like there's a bombing going on.'_ Roy caught up with the teen, who was now in front of an apartment, trying to get up the stairs.

"Damn stairs!" Ed was cursing at everything. "Fucking people! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He was trying to keep his balance, but between his hands slapped over his ears, his eyes being squeezed shut, and the fact that he just_had _to live on the third story, made getting to his apartment a little difficult. And it didn't help that the bastard from the station was following him home. God, he was like a freakin' pedophile/ stalker.

Ed couldn't bring himself to get the keys out of his pocket. It would mean lifting his hands off of his ears. "Damn it all." He swore as the military man came close to the door. "Fuck. I wish Al was here. He could open the damn door for me."

"That's all that's wrong?" said a voice from behind Ed. Ed opened his eyes. It was the military man. "You know," he was saying. "You can just take your hands off of your ears to get your keys. It's not that hard." He took a few steps towards Ed. "Let me help you."

"NO." Ed said sharply. He closed his eyes and sank down against the wall down to the floor. _'Okay…'_ Thought Roy. _'He won't let me help. So now what_?' "So now you leave me the hell alone!" Ed looked up at the man, and glared at him.

"I didn't, I mean I just…" Roy was at a loss of words. 'How did he…? Did I say that out loud?'

"No, you didn't. Now take your dumbass thoughts and get the hell out of here. You're so fucking loud!" Ed scrunched up into a ball and pushed his hands over his ears even harder. "DAMMIT!"

Roy was filled with confusion. He had been told that there was a blonde orphan and his brother living in this area. The file he had been given also said that one of the brothers was in a gang, and the other was a loner. The gang part had then been said to have been a false statement, and that the brother was actually a loner as well, he just got into a fight every once in a while. Meanwhile, the blonde in the present setting was swearing his head off at the fact that Roy was even there.

"Get the fuck away!" was one of the things he was saying. "Damn, you're so fucking loud!" was one that he said more often. Roy decided to back away. Hopefully the brother would come back soon.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxX

Sooo…. What do you think? I've been thinking about this for a while, but I don't know if I should continue. At any rate, please tell me what you think!


	2. shudder

Yay! people seem to have liked the idea. So I think I shall continue. But be warned, this may not be updated often.

I don't own FMA. I wish I did; then Roy and Ed would totally hook up. -

WARNING: this story has yaoi (gay) relationships. If you don't like, don't read. Or at least don't flame about it.

**XxxxxxxxxXXXXxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxX**

Alphonse found his older brother huddled in a ball on their doorstep. His hair was messy from him tugging at it, and his clothes were disheveled from tearing about. Al sighed and continued to walk past his brother. He knew he couldn't just wake him; that'd be more dangerous than walking in front of a moving train. Alphonse got his keys out and unlocked the door to the tin apartment.

He then put away the groceries that he had bought that day by sitting them on the counter. He had to tend to his brother. Al walked past the maroon colored couch and went into his brother's room.

It was dark red, close to the color of blood. The thick curtains that kept the dreaded sunlight out were black, and the small closet next to the bed was also painted black. Al sighed. His brother was always being messy; Al couldn't find anything in that dark room. But Ed always made sure to have a certain box out for his younger brother, in case of emergencies and such times like these.

As Al reached into the box, he got out a new set of headphones and a battery for his brother's other iPod. It might be hard to install everything, but it was faster than having to charge it in the morning, when Ed could easily awaken any second. Instead, he would charge the old one, and let his brother use the new one. Al walked out of the room and back out to the front door.

His brother was shaking. _'Probably another nightmare'_ thought Alphonse. Ed was always getting strange dreams or nightmares about it. _It_, as Al called said day, was when Ed had gotten his odd hearing abilities.

_---FLASHBACK---_

_Ed pushed back his bangs and laughed at his younger brother. "Al," he said, clutching his side. "You can't possibly be serious!"_

_Alphonse Elric, age 15, was standing in front of a laughing brother wearing a military uniform. "Dammit, Ed!" he was saying. "I thought you would be happy for me. Ever since Mom died, you've been so… so stupid and selfish. Mom, on the other hand," he stopped as he saw Ed cease laughing. Their mother was a very delicate issue. _

"_Mom," Ed said flatly. He shook his head and picked up his iPod. "Whatever, Al. I honestly don't give a shit what you do anymore." He turned his music on._

"_But Brother," Al said, trying to convince Ed. The older blonde just turned up the volume. "Ed," he tried again. More music was blasted. "EDWARD!" Alphonse was shouting by then and his brother was walking away. Ed crossed the street and was heading to _his_ work, a children's school for prodigies. _

_Al had almost given up on catching up to his brother when Ed stopped suddenly in front of the school. "Ed, I know you blame yourself and all, but honestly," Al was blubbering on about something, while Ed's golden eyes were wide in fear. "Ed?" Al asked, finally catching up with the older of the two. _

"_It's gone." Ed practically yelled it, trying to overpower the blasting tunes he was listening to. "I was gonna get paid today too. Damn." Al looked over to where Ed's eyes were looking. The school building was gone, and military men were inspecting the area. Ed glared at them. "Fucking no caring military bastards!" he said, walking over to a group of men in blue._

"_Edward, wait!" Al called after his older brother. He knew he wouldn't listen, but he had to try and stop Ed somehow. Al quickly regained power over his feet and took off after him. _

"_AND," Ed was yelling at the officers, who were quite scared of this little 16 year old blonde. "Just because the kids don't have money, doesn't mean the fucking state should close the damn school. Hell, it's good for the little tykes to be with understanding people!" Now the blue guys were getting annoyed. _

"_Listen, kid," said a blonde with ruffled hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "We're just following orders. It's not a personal attack or nothing." He sighed and shifted his weight to his other leg._

"_I don't care, dammit!" there was no stopping Ed now. "This school was the closest thing they had to family, and it stimulated their brains in a way you most likely couldn't even comprehend!" A dark haired man appeared behind Edward._

"_Shut up and get over it, kid." He said and hit Ed in the ear. What the man didn't realize was that the music was blasting so loud, and with the added pressure to make it louder, he had broken a nerve in the blonde's ear. _

_Ed screamed in pain and fell to his knees. The man who hit him shrugged and went back to his station a few yards away. The remaining men in blue were still in shock that the higher-up had hit the teen. But with the blonde screaming in pain and shaking on the ground, the all began to think of ways to help him._

"_No." the blonde said softly as they all thought. "You can't take me to the hospital." A red haired man went wide-eyed and stared at the teen, who, apparently, had just answered the question in his mind. Suddenly, Ed got up and started running, with his music growing softer as he was closer to more people. Ed growled at some of them, but finally made it back to his apartment._

_When Alphonse got there, he saw his brother tearing the light colored wallpaper off of his walls. "What the hell are you doing?" Al yelled at the older teen. Ed turned his head towards the voice, and showed his golden eyes filled with crystal tears. _

"_It's so fucking loud, Al." he whispered. "So damn loud." He ripped off another sheet and let the dark red paint show. "I can't stand it. It's bright, and loud. Make it stop, Al!" Ed once again fell to his knees and let his tears flow out of his eyes. _

_The two would never be the same._

_---END FLASHBACK---_

Al gently placed the headphones over his brother's ears. Now came the hard part- waking him up.

33333333333

A/N

I know it's short, but I am swamped with homework, other stories, and I want to read some of yours as well. But I thought I should give you this.

Please review!!!

---Dolly---


	3. slumber

**So… reasons for me not updating anything? Let me list them. Grounding. Yelling. Getting kicked out of the house. Mom quitting her job to be home. Door being ripped off. More grounding. Summer. Being watched 24/7. Babysitting. So expect no updates for… neh, a good long while. I think maybe sometime in July… maybe. I'm at my grandma's house. That's the only way I can get ANY internet. Anyway, I'm trying to update all my stories before three or so, so… yeah. Just wanted to say I've been craving so bad it's a drug.**

**Oh like I seriously can own FMA. (It'd be WAY too explicit!) **

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_Thinking of You_………..

In his dream, Ed was normal. He had a nice mom and dad that lived happily together. He and his younger brother played soccer on a team every Saturday. Ed went to a high school that he was getting great grades in. He was the captain of the football team. He was going out with the head cheerleader, and they'd had sex. Ed was the perfect junior, just ecstatic to be a senior. He already had senior friends that hung out with him, and were sometimes jealous of him. Ed knew it was a dream. He knew because that would've been two years ago, when he was 16. He knew…because he hated it.

Ed knew that in reality, he didn't have any of that perfect lifestyle. His mom died, and his father was long gone. He and his brother barely ever got to see each other, let alone get along. He had dropped out of high school to get a job, but it didn't matter; his grades were always F's, except for science. Ed didn't have a girlfriend; he was gay and a virgin. The older teens in the neighborhood once beat him up, just for being gay, and hated him. Ed knew this was reality. He knew because he was 18 and had a cheap job. He knew… because life sucked.

The noises got louder, or at least the music did. My Chemical Romance blasted in his eardrums. The fake cheerleaders in his dream began turning goth and dancing to Headfirst for Halos. His brother began mouthing words that he couldn't see. He was an expert lip reader, but his half-conscious self couldn't recognize the movements.

888888888888888888888

Alphonse had tried to be patient. Usually it took Ed five minutes to wake up, but ten minutes had passed. Al hoped Ed was alright, but he really couldn't stay. He was assigned on a new mission- to go somewhere, do something, get someone… he didn't really remember. Most of the meeting Al had been thinking about asking for a raise. Hell, he knew he and Ed needed it. With what little the military paid him, and with Ed's little contribution, they barely lived.

"See ya." Al sighed and walked down the stairs, trying to not think about his brother. As he neared the edge of the building next to theirs. He was tall, had dark hair, and looked like he didn't step out in the sun too much. Al didn't know why, but he felt a strange recognition towards the man. But he shrugged it off and went to get a taxi.

**33333333333333333333333333333**

**Ah! Not anything! No, and it's almost one. Damn. But I'm working on updating them all… so… mercy? Again, reviews are welcomed, but sadly not expected due to me being gone and such. But… who still loves me?**

**Love, LOSER IN THE GUTTER**


End file.
